A Fairy Tail MatchMaking!
by mangageek08
Summary: When Natsu leaves Lucy in the middle of a job, how can he not expect her to be mad at him! But as time flows, and their closest friends come up with a plan to get them together... How will they react when it first backfires? Then the planners themselves fall in love! LUCY X NATSU; ERZA X GELLAL; GRAY X JUVIA; LEVY X GAJEEL; with HINTS of Romeo x Wendy :)


**Okay, so... I know I haven't done anything in a while, but it's summer now and I'm gonna try my best to update and create more F.F. for you guys! :) This is only my third one so please don't be a hater and make me feel bad...**

** And as for my "One Piece of the Story" I updated it earlier today! And after I post this I'm going to start on the next chapter for it! ;)**

**As always I don't own Fairy Tail, and if I did NaLu would very much be official. :P**

* * *

It was just a simple job. A simple 3,000 jewel job. So where'd it go wrong? When'd it go wrong? When _he_ left...? Lucy thought of these things while watching her target from inside a cage.

"Where the hell is he?!" The target yelled. He was a large man, even more so then Elfman. He had dark hair, with purple highlights, and a single strand of hair dyed blonde. He was wearing a camouflage shirt without sleeves. With a matching pair of pants and black combat boots.

Lucy shuddered, feeling a cold chill go up her spine. "I told you he wouldn't come. He left me before you showed up." Lucy growled, a deep, unnatural sound. The petite blonde's hands shook.

He won't come.

Don't come.

**Please.** Natsu. Don't. Come.

"I didn't ask you, slut!" He yelled again, his face heating up.

"_Baka! _I could care less about what you say! I was just telling you the truth!" Lucy yelled back at him in a mocking tone. Three nights of no sleep will do that to you...

Lucy had circles under her circles. All of which being under her eyes. Her breath was ragged, new scares climbing up her arms and her exposed back. One of the reasons why Natsu was always with her. To help protect her when she couldn't fight anymore.

She needed her dragon slayer. Lucy _needed _her friend.

Her cage shook, no not Lucy's cage. The building her and her capters' were in shook. Was it an earthquake? Lucy screamed, watching the group of men who caught her leave the room out the _**only **_exit.

The ground continued to shake until a shadow shaped like a man came in through a high window. A very muscled man with salmon colored hair. He jumped down from the window still, hiding in one of the dark corners of the room. Or at least he _tried_ to hide in the corner.

Lucy chuckled at her friend's antics. "Shit. Oi, Natsu! What are you doing?!" She yelled over at him. The old stone warehouse's ceiling falling in some places. Lucy felt her hair stand on end as he walked closer to her.

Lucy was crying at this point, covering her mouth with both hands. And snot running down to her chin. Natsu's arm was barely attached to his shoulder. His eyes wide in fear. A look she **never **saw on his face. _**Never.**_

"N-Natsu...?"

"L-Lucy! Hang on, I'll get you out of there don't worry!"

"N-Natsu... Y-you... YOU IDIOT! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Luce. I'm.** Not. **Leaving. Without. You."

Lucy's lip quivered. He was going to give his life to save her? No. Not even Natsu was that stupid... right? Lucy heard he had more feelings for her then what he lead on, but that was just a silly thing Happy said! ...Right?

Lucy's heart throbed, her dragon. He cared more about her than his own life? Why, all she ever did was get in the way. In Erza, Gray, Natsu, Levy, even getting in Mirajane's way. Making them worry, putting their lives in danger, and nearly killing them on more than one occasion.

Natsu smiled, not one of his usual toothy ones. But a small, almost loving, smile. "What're you talking about Luce?" Lucy felt her face heat up. He was the only one, besides Loke, who made her feel this way. Natsu smiled at her again, opening the the cage doors. The room had stopped shaking when he started talking to her.

He sucked in a breath when he picked Lucy up. Her body was cold, making him shiver. Unnatural. Seeing Luce so close to death... was unthinkable for the salmon haired teen. He let a tear slip, then another. It was his fault. Since he left Lucy, she got hurt.

Natsu hurried back to the guild. Passing the limp bodies of the men who hurt his favorite _nakama _along the way. Thankfully, they weren't far from it. It took the Salamander less then thirty-minutes to get Lucy there and in the infirmary. He didn't even stop when the stripper yelled at him. He didn't even stop when Happy ran over and sat on his shoulder. It was like all he could think about was Lucy.

* * *

Her smell, her voice, her laugh, even when she yelled at him for breaking into her apartment. Natsu had Lucy on the brain. He just kept pacing in front of the infirmary, the only thing that made him feel better was when Wendy came out with an update.

"She'll be fine. If Natsu-san hadn't gone to get her she might of lasted another two days at the most." Wendy smiled, small and gentle. She honestly saw Lucy as an older sister. Wendy even started to call her _Nii-chan. _Natsu was even pretty sure Lucy saw her as a little sister too. A Wind Dragon Slayer and a Fairy full of heart... Didn't Igneel tell him a story like that once?

How a Fairy got lost in the woods one day, and couldn't find its way? The mother and daughter dragons protecting the girl until her own dragon came near they. A red dragon of the flame, who's lost his own way...? Saving a Fairy of gold and blue, who's wishes will not come true...

"Natsu-kun?" Levy spoke up, breaking his train of thought. Another person Lucy trusted deeply. A fellow Bookworm, a fellow girl of Fairy Tail.

"Y-yeah?" Why was he stuttering? It was just Levy and Wendy. No, Wendy was the only person who has seen Luce since they got back.

"You can see her if you want. She's awake now, and has been begging for me to let someone talk to her." Wendy continued, finishing Levy's sentence, still smiling and giggling to herself and Charlie. Natsu could even hear Happy laughing and saying,"He llllliiiiiiikkkkeeesss her!" And he did. Natsu honestly thought he couldn't live without Luce. Sure she made him angry sometimes, but who didn't? She was the only other person who would stand up for him when no one else would. A close friend, no, his _best_ friend. Next to Happy of course.

So he nodded, trying to calm down his racing heart. He had to apologize to Luce, otherwise Natsu would regret it for the rest of his life. He stood now walking with his head down towards the infirmary's door. Out of character. Everyone in the guild appeared to be able to sense his feelings. The wooden walls of the infirmary were bare. A few paintings of fairies dancing across the walls and ceiling. The cots spread out around the room. A small bookshelf against the northern most wall, the same wall Lucy's bed sat against.

Lucy was sitting up in bed, smiling gently. And a oversized book in her lap. Someone must have gone back to her apartment and brought back her big, baby pink, comforter. The same one that he always sneaked into the apartment to lay in. The one Erza and Gray always teased him about looking like his hair. Now that he thought about it, it _did _look like his hair. Lucy's arms were bare as well. Small pink scratches climbing up to her shoulders.

The book flew harshly past his head. Inches from Natsu's face. Lucy screamed out in anger, mumbling illegible things. Her face was twisted, a mixture of feelings running across the surface. But mostly fear, sadness, and worry. She was hurt somewhere no one could fix with medicine. Lucy's heart was hurting. Her best friend had abandoned her in a time of need. A time were she needed him most...

He left her. He left her to take care of his problem. One she had no right in being forced into. _"__It's a dragon's job to protect their mate." _Natsu thought to himself. "Mate? Where the hell did that come from? I'm only 17! I don't need a mate... yet." Natsu growled in his head.

Lucy backed away from the salmon haired teen. She didn't care if he did go back to save her, he left her _alone. _Even after he promised to keep her safe... The two continued to stare at each other until Mira, Levy, Wendy, Erza, Juvia, Charlie, and Happy came strolling in. Happy **immediately **went over to Lucy, along with Wendy and Levy. "Lu-chan! Ohmygoodness are you okay?!" Levy asked frantically.

Happy cried into her chest like she was his mom. And Wendy went to work on checking her arms and back's wound. It really wasn't as bad as Wendy had told everyone, but the other girls wanted Natsu to feel bad about what he did. Besides she's going to be sacred for life because of him! Big, long, half-deep cuts covered her back. No more bikinis for her now...

"I'm fine Levy-chan, stop worrying!" Lucy put on a brave smile and waved her hand dismissively.

"B-but your back! You'll have scars! What if Sorcerer Magazine wants you to model again?! How are you going to wear a swimsuit in public again?! Huh?!" Levy yelled, pointing fingers at Lucy's back and arms.

Natsu went pale sitting in the corner of the office. He hadn't thought about what this would do to her finance wise... He seriously thought she was going to kill him now. How was she going to get extra money for her apartment without going on a job for the guild? Beg for money in the streets? Sell herself on the black wizards' market?! There's no end to the possibilities!

"Mira-chan? Didn't you say that if I got hurt on a job you would let me work at the bar with you? It'll only be for a little while, I promise." Lucy raised an eyebrow. As all eyes in the room turned to the silver haired woman in the pink dress. Who coincidentally was standing right next to Natsu.

"Ah, yes! Don't worry though, Master is leaving to talk with the man who put up the request. So the reward should at least be doubled. And I have another job for you to do anyway!" Mirajane smiled, a plan working out in her head.

"Cue match-maker Mira." Erza grumbled, she too was at Lucy's side.

* * *

By the time tomorrow showed its ugly face, Lucy was already standing in front of her apartment. It turned out Mira's _"job." _Was for Erza, Gray, Levy, Natsu, Juvia, Gajeel, and herself. To go to a spa in a newly founded town called Viola. She also mentioned a _"surprise" _which Erza and Levy already figured out, the resort/spa was Couples Only.

Lucy sighed, unlocking the door to her apartment. The so called _"couples" _would be determined by drawing straws randomly later that day. Lucy _really _needed this break from all the jobs she was always being forced into. Looking around her small apartment, Lucy automatically felt at ease. Walking inside, she set her keys onto the kitchen counter. The Celestial keys still attached to the belt on her hip._  
_

It took nearly an hour and a half, but Lucy had cleaned the house, made her bed, watered the plants, and packed for the resort. Finishing everything she had to do for the day before 11 o'clock, she decided to take a quick nap. Before returning to the guild and explain to Lisanna how to house-sit for her.

Little did she know a certain Dragon Slayer was sitting just outside her window...

* * *

What the hell was Natsu doing?! Sneaking into a girl's home while she slept peacefully! He looked down at the blonde Celestial Mage, her hands clentched tightly on the matching pink pillow. Her back moving in time with her breathing. She _was _beautiful, and it _is _his fault that something so terrible happened to her.

The only thing that could make it worse would be if _**that guy **_took her as his own. Natsu shuddered, he couldn't think like that. Why should he? It's none of his business what Lucy does with her body. **BUT** it is his business _who_ does _what _with her body. He growled unknowingly making, the small by comparison, girl open her eyes. And scream bloody murder.

"L-Lucy stop! I-it's just me!" Natsu shouted, covering his over-sensitive ears. Said mage froze. Reaching out and gently, stroking the salmon haired boy's cheek. Lucy shuddered at the sudden warmth that filled her palm. She wasn't the only one. Natsu felt his heart skip a beat, a weird feeling coming over him. "Yep. Your Natsu." Lucy smiled, pulling him into a hug. Her small arms wrapping around his tan neck.

Natsu blushed a deep crimson red. "S-so your not mad at me any more...?" Natsu pulled away to ask this, a self protection method. Lucy blinked for a minute, was she mad? No. Did she want to teach him a lesson? _Hell _yes. So she stood up from where she once sat on her soft, warm bed. And walked away. Lucy walked away, leaving her apartment to go talk to Lisanna at the guild.

* * *

**At Fairy Tail. Lucy's talking with her fellow female mages.**

"Did you do it?" Levy whispered to Erza, sitting beside her. The red-head nodded. The two girls had come up with a way to make a certain salmon-haired Dragon Slayer. Figure out his feelings for a certain blonde mage.

"Yes. I had to get help from Mirajane though." Erza sighed. Levy shrugged, it didn't matter. As long as it got done without their friends' knowledge. Lucy laughed across the table with Lisanna. Who agreed to help out with the plan. "I cut the straws all the same length. We just have to get Gray, Juvia, and Gajeel to agree." Erza continued to whisper.

"Juvia agrees." The water woman said. Walking past the two whispering teens nonchalantly.

"YES!" Levy and Erza high-fived quietly.

Gray tapped Erza's shoulder, before giving a thumbs-up. Levy shrieked while clapping. As Juvia watched from behind a pillar. Having evil thoughts.

"Now all that's left is Gajeel."

"You sure about this Levy?"

"How else are they going to get together?"

"I know, but it's Gajeel. He did 'that' remember?"

"So?"

"So, he hurt you and I have a bad feeling about this."

"Will you relax? Besides you, Erza, have. To. Find. A. Date."

"Erza-nii? Some guy with blue hair was looking for you around the outskirts of town. His name was Gellai or something." Wendy said, coming over to help Mira deliver strawberry cake. The small dragon slayer was wearing a frilly green dress and her hair in two twin pony-tails, made up in turquoise ribbons.

Erza nodded in reply. "Right where I asked him to wait." All the girls around that center table froze. Turning their heads slowly to the scarlet haired, now blushing, mage.

She rushed off quickly, Lucy and Lisanna whistling loudly from the table behind her. They laughed loudly, high-fiving each other. Levy and Cana joining in soon after.

* * *

After the laughing died, Mira went back to work, Cana was in another drinking contest, and Levy had ran off to the library to read. So all that remained of the once bustling table was two mages talking about how one would take care of the other one's home. Whilst she was out on a group job.

Shortly that ended as well, the blonde of the two stood. Walking over to her spot at the bar and ordered a strawberry milkshake. She sat there drinking and laughing with the sliver-haired barmaid until the sunset. Then walked home, ready to shower and go to bed for the next day.


End file.
